Aang learns a important lession
by Kataang-is-MYLIFE
Summary: 2 years has gone by since aang defeated the all mighty Phoenix king Ozai. Things are peaceful and at ease, until the Gaang figures out that Aang has yet to receive "The Talk".


Okay people, this is my very first fan fiction so if it sucks, I'm sorry. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and what you would like to see next time. I really hope you like this one-shot. Now, for the disclaimers!

Me: Aang, will you do the honors?

Aang: No.

Me...what?

Aang: I said no.

Me: geez. What got you into a bad mood today ?

Aang: This God Forsaken fan-fiction! I mean, seriously! Why do people always do

this to me! I am always put into these awkward positions where-

Me: AANG

Aang: What?

Me: Shut up and say the freakin disclaimers.

Aang: MAKE ME!

Me: *pulls out random samurai swords and puts on Ninja costume.

Aang: Okay, I'll do it.

Aang: Misspineapple98 does not Own Avatar the last airbender or the characters. Thank god. I can't even imagine what would happen to me if she did..

Me: If I did, I would have paired you up with Katara way early on in the series.

Aang:oh. shoot. Damn Mike and Bryan.

Aang smiled as he took a sip of his tea. _This is perfect._ He thought. _2 Years since the war ended..._ He looked up from his tea. All around him was his dear friends, all together in their mansion-like-house in Ba Sing Sa. Sokka sat across from him and had a arm around his wife's shoulder, Suki. To his right, was Mai cuddling up to Zuko, cradling their newborn son, Iroh, rightly named after the man who was basically a father to Zuko. Toph was holding hands with her new boyfriend, The Duke, and Katara, Aang's girlfriend, was sitting next to him on his left

_These are my favorite days...when we all hang out and just be friends. _Aang took another sip of his tea.

"Crime rates have gone down." Announced Sokka.

"That's good news." Replied Aang. "It seems like criminal activity has really gone down since the war ended."

"Yeah, of course it has, Twinkle-Toes." Toph agreed. "The Fire Nation isn't taxing everyone to death anymore, so people have more money, and less of a reason to steal and Kill, and rape people."

"What's Rape?" Aang asked. Everyone wasn't surprised that Aang didn't know what Rape was. He was raised by monks, and it was very unlikely that they would teach something like that.

"It's a violent act of when someone forces sex on a person." Sokka explained.

"Um... what's sex?" Everyone suddenly turned at Aang's direction and stared at him with shocked faces. Suddenly, the room felt a lot hotter. "What?"

"Okay, who's gonna give him the talk, cause it ain't gonna be me!" Toph said.

"Katara, your gonna do it!" Yelled Sokka.

"WHAT? No! I am not going to do it! I'm a girl!" Katara snapped. "Sokka, you should do it!"

"What? NO!"

"Yes! It's best if you do it. Your a guy, and your practically his brother."

"Well, your his girlfriend! He's gonna do it with you one day, you know?" The whole rooms reaction was predictable. Zuko spit out the tea he was drinking, Suki turned pail and walked out of the room, The Duke choked on nothing and started coughing, Katara stuttered on her words and turned a bright red. Baby Iroh began to cry, and Mai was frantically trying to soothe him, and Toph burst out in to a loud fit of laughter, and fell on the floor, clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Um.. well... that would.. make it even more..uh.. awkward. He needs a guy to talk to him."

"I'm not doing it!" Zuko stated.

"Yes, we know you won't" Toph said. Sokka and Katara began fighting back and forth for about five minutes until Aang said "Okay, okay, GUYS!" Everyone stared at him. "If it's something that is private and will make me feel uncomfortable, i'd rather hear it from Sokka." Sokka sighed and stood up.

"Alright Aang, lets go outside." They walked out the house together and went onto the balcony, the same one that Aang and Katara shared their first kiss on. Aang smiled at the memory.

Sokka leaned against the posts of the balcony and took a breath. Aang had a feeling this was going to be a very long conversation.

"Do you know the difference between men and woman?" Sokka asked.

"Wh..what? Of course I do! Men are taller and bulkier and woman are more slender, curvier, and have a hour glass shaped figure." Sokka sighed.

"That's not quite it Aang. There's more than that going on." He said. Aang looked at Sokka with confusion. What else could be going on?

"What, the fact that women have large breast and men don't" Sokka shook his head. He sighed again.

"Well Aang, um..." Sokka scratched the back of his neck and bushed bright pink. "Geez...I never thought I'd have to explain this to you. Well, men and women have different "Parts"

"What?" Aang was confused now.

_This is gonna be a long day..._ Sokka thought.

1 hour later

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Aang stood there, unmoving, not blinking, just staring out at the city. _Well, that certainly explained a lot.._ he thought. After what Sokka had told him, he wasn't sure he would ever think of Women ever the same again. He tried to imagine the things He explained. He could imagine doing all of that to Katara. It strangely made him want Katara even more now.

"Aang..you okay?" Sokka asked with concern.

"Oh. Yeah... I guess."

"Okay, lets go inside now." The two friends walked into the house, and immediately, Aang looked at Katara, Suki, Toph, and Mai. Now he knows more about them. The looked at the baby Iroh. Now he knows how he was made. He thought of how Mai and Zuko made that baby, and he suddenly felt like he wasn't suppost to be in that

"Aang, you okay?" Katara asked, and Aang focused on her. He looked down to her breasts, her waist, and down to the middle of her tunic, where her legs met, and wondered what lied beneath her clothes. His body reaction was not surprising to him; Sokka told him that would happen.

Katara noticed Aang's eyes were scanning her body, and she suddenly felt bare and exposed, so she crossed her legs and arms over her body and looked at her feet. Aang looked away when she did this in order to stop himself from looking at her in such a perverted way.

"Well... sorta." Aang admitted, and Toph just snickered at him.

"Sorry you had to get the talk so late in life Twinkle-Toes, but hey. Now you know what's expected of you in your relation ship with Katara. The whole room started laughing, except for Aang and Katara, who just looked at each other with their eyes wide in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." Aang stated.

"What? It's only 7 o'clock!" Toph said.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired. Good night" And with that he sprinted off into his bedroom.

Aang just lied in bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't think about any thing except Katara. What he learned that day really did explain a few things. Ever since he and Katara started dating, he had thoughts and dreams and fantasies in his mind, but he could never explain them. He often became hard, but he didn't know exactly why. These urges he had been having now made sense to him. Though, he was not looking forward to tonight. After all, him and Katara shared the same bed every night.

Aang was, at last, beginning to feel dreary, and started to drift off into a sleep with dreams he was certain were to contain images of a naked Katara, when he heard the door creak open, and a certain waterbender walked into the room.

"Hey Aang." Katara greeted quietly. She wondered what Aang was thinking about at the moment, and if it were naughty or not. Most likely naughty. What deviant thoughts were running across his mind, she did not know. Would she want to know? Katara could feel the color rising to her cheeks and nose, so she placed her cool hands on her face to get rid of the heat.

"Aang?" he didn't respond.

"You okay?"

Still no answer.

Katara sighed and walked behind a privacy screen and began removing her day clothes and placed on her silken blue night gown. What she did not know, was that Aang watched her silhouette as she undressed. Katara took off her sash, and his eyes widened. Her tunic slipped down her body, leaving on her white chest bindings and her tight leggings, and Aang could feel the blood from his body rush down to his groin. She slowly pulled her leggings down, revealing long, thin legs. Katara reached to her upper back, and began tugging at her chest bindings. Aang sat up as she removed them, and her bare breasts were revealed. He noticed elegant curves on her tall, lean body, and how her hips swayed when she moved the slightest bit. Aang licked his lips in anticipation. No, this wasn't any way for a monk to think. But Katara slipped on her nightgown and the whole charade was over, and she walked into the open bedroom.

Aang quickly laid back down, while attempting to lower the speed of his racing heart. Katara climbed into bed next to Aang, and stared at his back as he was facing the opposite direction. "_I hope this doesn't hurt our relationship at all..." _She thought. Eventually, the two fell asleep, and both dreamed lustfully about each other.

The end.

Yes, I know, this sucks. It was my first attempt at fan fiction (Besides this one where Katara melts down and acts like a whiny little bella and shares her oh-so-sad feelings with Aang like a over-emotional little hormonal teenager. I didn't realize this until I read my work. Then I was like "katara would never do this! Shes WAY too badass!"

Have you ever noticed that in fanfiction Katara tends to end up crying and gives little melo-dramatic speaches about her insecurities? HAHAHAHAHHA poor little abused Katara. Funny enough, this is coming from a little 12 year old girl who should be experiencing this "suffering life experience" crap. Yes, I am 12. And I am writing about little horny Aang HAHAHA! I never thought I would say that! lol

Well, like I said before, I would really appreciate some constructive critisisim and and requests for next time! Until then!

KEEP FLAMIN'! (omg that was a very lame exit. Oh well. More materiel for my next story!)

Ps. If you like my work and you want to see more, check out (haven't made it yet.), which will hopefully be released soon! :D


End file.
